A World of Problems
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Someone is hiding from everything. Skip chap 1 - except the first paragraph - if you don't want to ready Harry's back story, I've had a couple complaints about it.
1. The Back Story

He sat wondering how his life came to this point. He lived in a small shack on an island in the middle of a lake surrounded by wild fields and forest. He had no human company because he was hiding from his friends. He was always worried that they would find him, but he was lonely and even more afraid that they wouldn't want to. How can one person be this messed up? Well at least he had many reasons to explain what led to this. You see he hasn't been on the island very long, just a couple of weeks really. He's just a teen but he has seen and done things that make him feel old. He had seen a lot of death, more than anyone else in the world he knew death. He had already come to terms with all the death. That was to say he understood that a lot of people died to help him, but even more would have died had he not been around. Many of the people he loved had been killed protecting him. He wasn't bad, but bad things happened around him. But this wasn't the reason he was on the island. He still had his friends, but he couldn't be near them. That is why he was hiding on this island. Now it wasn't like he didn't want them around, nor was it that they didn't want him around. It was just very complicated. So you ask, if he wanted them around and they wanted him around why was it necessary to be separated? The simple answer is he didn't want them hurt. It was too dangerous; he was too dangerous to be near them. So what happened and why was he so dangerous? It's a long story for such a short life but I'll give you the short version.

First he was born, which seemed to be a good thing. But this bad man decided to kill him. His parents protected him to their deaths. And when the bad man turned to kill the boy, what he used to kill him backfired and hurt the bad man instead. Again you think that's a good thing the bad man was stopped. Yes, but now the boy was an orphan.

He was dropped off at a relatives' house where everyone thought he would be loved and cared for. But it didn't work out that way; it seems they didn't take to kindly to having this boy dropped on their doorstep, which is exactly what happened. They woke one morning and opened the door to find an unhappy baby boy in a basket. The relatives blamed the boy for being dropped off and for any weird thing that happened. But again this wasn't the reason he was so dangerous he had to live on an island.

When he was eleven he went to a special school for special people. Now this was for truly special people who had special abilities. They could do magic! They carried wands, wore pointed hats and knew a lot of Latin words. Other than a little problem finding the train platform his first year started great. He made friends, ate good food, and learned a lot of stuff. But of course life isn't perfect; he also made a few enemies and had to write essays. But this wasn't the worst part of that year. No the worst happened at the end of term. He and his two best friends figured out that a bad man was trying to steal something from the school. They stopped him but they were injured a bit. The boy was the worst he had been unconscious for two days.

I know what you're thinking, they stopped a bad man this is good. It turns out that the bad man was the same one that tried to kill him as a baby. And this bad man kept coming back. He or one of his people tried to kill or capture the boy at the end of each year. But this bad man was having bad luck, which is a good thing.

Now this boy was no dummy. He studied and was the best in defense, probably because he had life endangering attacks every year from the bad man. But like I said he studied and worked but he was just your average teenage wizard. Then came the time for the final battle. He won, the bad man was stopped everyone was happy. What could be wrong?

Well a lot really. For instance the first time the boy woke after taking a nap after the battle his dorm was a mess. Now five teenage boys living in one room is kind of synonymous with mess right? But this wasn't an ordinary mess. The mattresses weren't even on the bed frames, possessions where spread around the room even on top of the canopy beds. He thought that it may have looked like that because of the battle.

But later that evening after everyone went to bed the boy had a nightmare. In his dream people were screaming and yelling and he was very upset, it was part of the final battle only worse. One friend he knew lived died in the dream and he woke up suddenly and sat straight up. For a second he thought he was still in the dream because he still heard yelling, but it stopped just after a tremendous crash. His friends were all over the room it looked just like it had when he woke up earlier. The boy jumped from his bed and began helping his friends to their feet and asked them what happened. They told him he had been having a nightmare and they were going to wake him up when a wind blew around the room trashing it. And the wind was coming from him.

This was the reason he was living in exile. He had almost hurt his friends because he used magic while dreaming. He had left the school and hid away on this island. He was trying to learn how to stop the dream magic from hurting people. Once he could learn to control it he could return, but he was not having any luck. Every night he would have a nightmare. Every night he would destroy the shack he lived in. Every morning he would repair it.

He had left the island only once at the end of the second week to attend the funeral services for his friends that had died in the battle. After the services he was surrounded by reporters and photographers. They were very pushy and he was trying to get to his friends. When one of his friends was knocked down by the mob of media people the boy lost his temper. He magically picked up the media people and held them five feet off the ground.

He helped his friend up and made sure she was ok. She said she was fine and thanked him for his help and asked where his wand was. By this time he noticed everyone else. They were all staring and it didn't look like it was a good thing. He moved the media people away about fifty feet and gently sat them down, and then he disappeared.

When he reached his island he sat on the shore. He was stunned by what had happened. He wasn't sure how he did wandless magic. The only thing he was sure of was that he had scared everyone there. The media was probably calling him the next dark lord or something. He didn't think he would ever leave the island again.


	2. After the Funerals

Hermione was the first of the group to recover after Harry's disappearance. She stepped over to Luna and helped her brush off and asked, "Are you alright?"

Luna said in her airy voice, "I'm fine. Harry had no idea that he was doing wandless magic. I wonder why he is so powerful all of the sudden. Maybe it's because Voldemort is gone and he doesn't have to worry about being killed every second."

After her statement all the press started leaving rapidly to get this story to their publishers. After they had all left Luna continued, "Harry was scared. He doesn't understand what's happening. We should find him and explain it."

As always in her unique way Luna had gotten to the heart of the matter. All the Order members present started discussing what had happened; why Harry had left the school and the funeral service and how they could find him. Harry's friends were ignored when they tried to explain what was happening to him.

Hermione turned to Ron, "Try the deluminator."

He did but it didn't work, "I think he had to be talking or thinking about me for me to follow it to him."

"Well then give it to Ginny." She said, "He'll be thinking of her I'm sure."

"But they broke up."

"He still loves her; he only broke up to protect her." Hermione said, "I agree it was unnecessary but he thought it was."

"How do you know he loves her?" Ron asked exasperated.

Hermione sighed, "He didn't know I knew this but every night and anytime he was alone he would pull out the map and look for her."

"What if she was changing in her dorm?" Ron asked.

"Ron you know it only shows a dot right," Hermione laughed, "you do remember the map."

"Oh yeah right." He said sheepishly as he gave the deluminator to Ginny. She flicked it and out came five blue light bubbles. Each of the five friends disappeared as soon as the bubble entered them.

It took the adults a few seconds to realize it was too quiet. When they looked around for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna the teens were gone. They ended up on the shore of an island about twenty feet from Harry. He had removed his formal robes and they were in a pile behind him. He was in jeans and a t-shirt glaring at the opposite shore. The group approached him but he wasn't alarmed he knew who it was, "How did you find me?"

"The deluminator." Harry nodded but didn't say any more. The group sat down beside him, Neville and Luna on his right, Hermione and Ron on his left. Ginny sat on her knees on the pile of robes behind him and threw her arms around him.

"So you're not scared of me anymore?"

"We were never scared, just shocked you could do wandless magic."

Harry chuckled, "Yea that surprised me too."

"Any ideas why you can?"

"Yea, but I need to explain to the other three first." Harry paused, "I don't want you guys to say anything to anyone about what I am going to tell you. Once I'm finished I'll prepare a story for everyone else to hear and you can talk about that, ok?"

Neville, Luna and Ginny agreed and Harry told them where they had been and what they had been doing that year.

After he finished Hermione said, "Luna suggested that because Voldemort was gone you could do more magic because you weren't worried any more she didn't know about the Horcruxes so I think she is right except that it's the Horcrux that is gone not worry."

"Actually they are both gone." Harry laughed, "I'm not really worried anymore I think I can handle any death eater that hasn't been caught."

"Yea, just pick them up and throw them fifty feet or so they won't be to inclined to give you much trouble." Ron chuckled.

Harry sobered a bit, "I wonder what the media is going to say about my stunt today?"

"I think they will print what Luna said."

Harry grinned at her, "What did you say."

"She said you had no idea that you were doing wandless magic." Ginny hugged him harder, "Then she wondered why you are so powerful all of the sudden. And said it's probably because Voldemort is gone and you don't have to worry about being killed every second."

Harry hugged Ginny's arms, "I can live with that."

"Ron said the deluminator would only bring us if the person flicking it was either being talked or thought about by you. What were you thinking?" Ginny asked.

Harry hesitated then said, "I was just remembering some stuff that happened this year."

Ginny smirked, "Good try but when Ron flicked it nothing happened."

"Hmmmm, who used it."

Ginny's smirk widened into a smile, "I did."

"Oh, ummm," Harry paused before continuing, "I was remembering my birthday present from you and I was thinking I'd never get another like it."

"What did she give you?" Luna asked.

Harry turned a bit pink and Ginny said, "I kissed him."

Neville looked skeptical and asked, "A kiss?"

Harry grinned and said, "It was a great kiss. It was like a dream, everything was perfect. Until the nightmare intruded."

"Ron interrupted then." Neville chuckled.

Harry and Ginny laughed, and Ron said, "Hey!"

"Shut it Ron that's exactly what happened." Hermione said, "You were actually being a git but you had good intentions. That's why it was a nightmare, Harry knew you were right."

"I hated it but you were right," Harry said, "I couldn't keep apart from her if I kept kissing her."

Ron said to Ginny, "He tried to argue back saying you weren't expecting to marry him."

Harry felt Ginny stiffen and he said, "That was the moment I realized I loved you Ginny. I got a mental picture of you marrying some stranger and it almost made me sick on the spot."

Ginny squeezed Harry hard, but the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes kept her from saying anything. After she gained control she said, "I love you too Harry. That's why you can't rot out here on this island."

Harry turned in Ginny's arms and kissed her softly, "I can't return until I get my magic back under control. Every night I have a nightmare and destroy the shack. I can't risk hurting anyone. I want to come back I want us to get back together but not until I'm safe."

"We are back together, when we say we love each other it means we are a couple." Then she kissed him like she had in her room.

Ron yelled, "Ginny stop!"

Ginny turned to glare at Ron but he wasn't there any longer. He was five feet in the air along with Hermione, Neville, Luna, every loose rock on the island and the shack. Harry quickly threw out cushioning charms for his friends to land on but the shack hit hard and collapsed. Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand, everyone watched the shack rebuild itself.

"Got it no snogging when other people are around." Ginny said.

Hermione was picking herself up off Ron when she said, "Harry I don't think you can fix this on your own. We're going to talk to Professor McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt to see about getting you some help."

Harry started to protest when Ginny said, "If it gets us to snogging again soon I'm all for help." Harry reluctantly agreed and Ginny handed Ron the deluminator, "I'm staying. Just pick me up before nightfall so Harry doesn't have to worry about me when he's sleeping. Harry where are we so they can apparate back, I know we won't be thinking of any of them."

"Don't do anything that will get me in trouble with Mum for leaving you here." Ron said, "And we know where we are, we stayed here a couple days when we were on the run."

The four friends left for Hogsmead and Ginny moved to Harry's lap and said, "Where were we?"


	3. Getting Harry some help

The four friends landed in Hogsmead and walked into The Three Broom Sticks. The plan was to floo the headmistress and get into the school. But when they opened the door Professor McGonagall was sitting at a table with Hagrid and the Minister.

When Minerva noticed the four students walking towards her she said, "You have everyone very worried, you left without any word. What were you thinking; I am very disappointed in you all."

Hermione was cringing but Ron said, "We tried to tell you but none of you would listen. We knew how to get to Harry and we know what his problem is. And we will be sitting at that table in the corner when everyone is ready to listen." He dragged the others across the room and sat down with a glare on his face.

Neville was glancing nervously at the other group when Hermione said, "Ron you shouldn't have spoken to Teachers and the Minister that way."

Ron smiled at her, "We don't deserve to be yelled at for doing the right thing. Harry needs us and we can't fail him now."

By this time the other group had started to move Kingsley left through the floo and was followed by Minerva. Hagrid walked over to the group, "Well Ron you certainly have changed in the last year good for you."

Ron asked, "Where did they go?"

Hagrid smiled, "Well you gave us a scare when you left the funeral. The Ministry started a full search for ya. And your folks were sent home to see if you went back there. So Professor McGonagall went to the Burrow to get your family and the Minister went to stop the search."

Hagrid paused for a moment, "Where's Ginny we thought she was with you all?"

Ron said, "Relax we left her with Harry, we didn't want him to slip away on us while we are here."

Neville laughed, "That's why you didn't throw a fit to make Ginny come with us."

Ron grinned, "Yes."

Just then they heard a series of pops and immediately Ron heard his mother yelling, "Blimey, I hope she takes a breath so I can explain before she chews my head off. Don't you guys say anything let her take it out on me, I can handle it."

Hermione was smiling brilliantly at him until the door was nearly broke down as everyone tried to get in at the same time. Molly spied her son and started ranting before she even started walking, everyone but George and Minerva was yelling so no one could understand anything. They all stopped shouting when Molly stopped half way across the room, "Where's Ginny, I thought she was with you."

Ron said before she could get too worked up, "Ginny was with us."

Molly said, "WAS, DID YOU LOSE HER?"

Ron said, "No I know where she is and she is safe, please sit down and stop yelling so we can explain."

Minerva reached Molly, "Come on let's sit down, they already told me they were trying to tell us what was going on and how to reach Harry but we were too busy to listen to them."

Just then Kingsley returned everyone found a seat and Minerva said, "Go ahead Ronald."

Ron smiled, "Thanks, ok, the night Harry left the school, you remember our dorm being a mess and you thought someone had broken in and got Harry. We told you that Harry had made the mess and left on his own but you didn't understand. Harry was asleep and had a nightmare; he was using wandless magic in his sleep and created a terrible wind to stop whatever his dream was about. When he realized how close he came to hurting us he said he needed to sleep somewhere else. We didn't realize he meant away from the castle. When we were on our mission we moved every couple of days and he is at one of the spots we stopped."

Minerva asked, "How in the world did you find him."

Ron said, "We looked in the right place. This particular place has a shack. So we looked there first. He still has nightmares. Every night he destroys the shack in his sleep and the next morning he repairs it. Ginny stayed with him while we came here to make sure he didn't go somewhere else while we were away."

Molly said, "If this is only at night then he should be able to be at home during the day."

Ron replied, "It's not that simple Mum, the problem is that he has so much more power now and he's not used to it. If he gets the least bit emotional he loses control of his magic like he did today. He only meant to move the person between him and Luna not everyone. He is trying to learn to control his magic again but he can't do it on his own. He needs our help."

Minerva said, "We can take him up to the school and work with him over the summer."

Ron said, "All of us. We won't leave him to deal with this on his own. We will stay at home at night but come and work with him during the day."

Molly said, "But if he can hurt you…."

Ron interrupted, "It doesn't matter we will be here to help him. If we're in danger he'll work harder to control it."

George chuckled from the back and everyone turned, "You're getting more devious Ronnikins, I bet you would have some good ideas for pranks."

Molly smiled lightly at George then turned back to Ron and asked, "What do we do Ron."

Ron said, "First don't panic when you see him. He was using glamour and transfiguration at the funerals I don't think he's been eating or sleeping much. Second he needs to sleep in a place that can take high force winds, like a tornado or anything else he can think of. I think we should try some dreamless sleep potion at least until he is rested, although he may burn through it a bit faster than normal. I think Hagrid may be able to stay in the room with him without getting hurt."

Arthur asked, "Do you know how he has gotten so powerful?"

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "We think we know but I can't explain that part yet."

Everyone argued but each of the four teens just stared at them. Bill laughed and said, "Ok, you're not saying any more."

Minerva asked, "Can you get him to come here?"

Ron sighed and said, "I think so."

Minerva said, "Alright, Hagrid take everyone to the school and instruct the House Elves we are having extra guests for lunch. All of you wait in the great hall. Ronald, should I wait here for you or go with you?"

Ron said, "Wait here please." Then Hermione and Ron left to get Harry.


	4. Bringing Harry Home

When they got to the island Ginny was still sitting on Harry's lap but they were talking. They looked up at the two teens and Ron said, "We are going to Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "We?"

Ron said, "We as in the four of us are meeting Luna, Neville, my family, the teachers and Kingsley. They will find a safe place for you to sleep and we will return home each night. But we will be there to help you get back in control."

Harry knew there was no arguing the point so he conceded. Ginny got off his lap and they helped him stand. Ron said, "Ginny go with Hermione I'm taking Harry."

When they reached Hogsmead Minerva held the door open for them, "Take the floo to my office, we'll discuss more there."

Luna and Neville were waiting in the office when the other four appeared followed by Minerva. She said, "Ron, Neville I want you to take Harry to the Prefects bath on the seventh floor, lunch is in one hour. Harry you can sleep in your dorm but I want you to take a dreamless sleep potion first."

When Harry was undressing for the bath Neville and Ron noticed he still had injuries. While Ron helped him into the bath Neville went to find Madam Pomfrey. He returned thirty minutes later with clothes for Harry and orders to bring him to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey healed his wounds and gave him a vial of dreamless sleep potion, "Eat then go to bed and take this." Harry nodded and the three young men left for the Great Hall and lunch. When they reached the Great Hall all conversation stopped for a second and then resumed.

Molly saw Harry's very thin frame and dark circles under his eyes and turned to Arthur with tears in her eyes, "He looks horrible, how was he able to hide that during the funerals?"

Arthur just patted her on the back, "Remember what Ron said, don't panic. He's likely to think we are scared of him not for him."

Everyone around him talked but Harry kept quiet. No one bothered him they just let him eat. After two plates he was starting to droop with fatigue.

Minerva said, "Harry, I know you need rest but the Minister needs an explanation about Gringotts."

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "Do you mind telling this one?"

"No I don't mind," Ron said, "I hadn't said anything before because I wasn't sure what to say and what to leave out."

"Tell him everything about it. Just don't talk about any of the other things."

Ron nodded and Harry left the Great Hall for his dorm. Hagrid followed him up to the dorm and sat to watch him while he slept.

"So are you my babysitter?" Harry asked.

"Sort of," Hagrid said, "Professor McGonagall wants to know exactly what's happening when you sleep so I'm watching ya."

Harry nodded, "Be careful. Don't try to wake me; I don't want to hurt you on accident." He then climbed into his bed, drank his potion and was asleep within seconds.

As Harry left Ron looked at Hermione, she nodded and started looking for the cup in her bag. Then Ron started, "Voldemort was keeping a prized possession in the Lestrange's vault. This possession was a cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. He had made it into a Horcrux. We took it from the vault and destroyed it." Hermione handed Ron the cup, he then passed it down the line to Kingsley, "You can give it back to them for all we care."

Percy asked, "What's a Horcrux."

Kingsley answered, "An object that holds a piece of a dark wizard's soul. As long as this object is intact the dark wizard cannot die. How did you destroy it?"

Ron said, "Basilisk venom."

Before anyone could ask Ginny said, "They got it from the Chamber of Secrets."

Molly was flabbergasted, "How long have you known about this?"

"Harry explained it to Luna, Neville and I earlier today when we found him." Ginny said.

Molly turned to Ron, "And you two?"

"We knew last year, long before Dumbledore was killed. He told Harry and told him to tell us but no one else. I think Dumbledore knew that once we found out what Harry was facing we wouldn't let him go alone. Dumbledore only told us because he knew he would be killed before he could do anything about it."

"How did Harry get so powerful?" Arthur asked again.

"Sorry Dad he said I could only talk about the cup." Arthur nodded.

"That's ok Ron." Kingsley said, "I have what I need. This cup will need to be tested to backup your story. I don't doubt you but I'm sure the goblins will." Ron nodded his head indicating that he understood. Kingsley continued, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Several hours after he left Ron and Ginny were standing at the door talking quietly about Harry. Percy crossed the room to talk to them, "Ginny, I have a friend at the ministry I'd like to introduce you to. He's very nice and comes from a good family."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Don't lie to me Ginny." Percy said, "I know you don't have a boyfriend."

Ginny growled, "I do have a boyfriend, I am not lying."

"So who is this boyfriend?" Percy smirked.

"Harry."

Percy laughed, "Harry as in Harry Potter?" Ginny nodded and he continued, "Gin Gin that is just lame. Why can't you just say you don't want to date anyone and let that be the end of it? Don't try to convince me that your boyfriend is someone it couldn't possibly be."

"Why can't Harry possibly be my boyfriend?" Ginny glared as she asked.

Percy grinned, "He has a choice between thousands of beautiful witches from across the world. He won't even notice a little girl like you."

Ginny clinched her wand and hissed, "A little girl like me."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder as Percy walked away laughing, "Don't worry. He is such a git, we'll get even."

Both were still glaring at Percy's back when George made it over to them, "What's with you two?"

"Ginny told Percy that Harry was her boyfriend and he called her a liar." Ron said.

"You shouldn't try and tease with Percy right now." George said, "He's blaming himself for Fred."

"You're right George." After George left she said, "I know I shouldn't be mad at George for not believing me, but I am. Why is it so hard for them to believe that I'm with Harry?"

"You remember when you were little and you would pretend to marry Harry." Ginny turned red but nodded, "Well they all thought it was cute. They still think of you as a little girl, they aren't taking you seriously."

"Fine, but I will get them." Ginny said, "Don't say a word about any of this or bat bogeys will be the least of your problems. I'll string them along until I'm ready to spring the trap. Will you make sure Harry knows what's going on? I'll tell the others."

"What about Mum and Dad?" Ron asked.

"They'll know," Ginny said, "I'll probably need Professor McGonagall in on it too. But they are all going to have to promise not to let them know."

While Ron and Ginny had been making plans, Bill and Charlie had been talking to George. They walked over to Ron and Ginny and Bill said, "It was nice of you to try to lighten up Percy."

"Teasing that Harry is your boyfriend would be funny if he wasn't taking this so hard." Charlie said, Ginny only nodded.

"So you have a boyfriend, who is it?" Bill asked

Ginny glared, "None of your business." Then she walked off to Hermione, Neville and Luna.

Bill and Charlie turned to Ron, "Don't ask me."


	5. Pranks and Information

Ginny whispered, "If any of my brothers, except Ron, ask you about my boyfriend don't tell them anything. I will be getting them for this, but I'm not sure how yet." And she explained what her brothers had been saying.

Near dinner Professor McGonagall asked Ron to get Hagrid for dinner so they could hear how Harry was doing. When he arrived Harry had just awoken from another nightmare. Ron told both of them what had been happening, "I don't think she knows exactly what to do but I'm sure they will pay."

Hagrid was chuckling when Harry said, "Serves them right whatever she decides to do to them. I wonder why they don't think we'll get together. Ginny's beautiful, smart, funny, and any guy would be lucky to be with her. I'm really not sure why she waited for me, but I'm glad she did."

"I really don't want to hear things like that about my sister." Ron shuddered, "It's kind of gross knowing you like her, but spouting all that other is just too much."

Harry laughed and left to clean up for dinner. Ron and Hagrid waited and then all three went to the Great Hall together.

At dinner Harry sat between Neville and Ron while Ginny was between her Mum and Luna. She was sitting right across from Harry. He tried his best not to stare at her or talk to her too much, but it was difficult. Dinner seemed to take forever.

His preoccupation must have been evident because Bill caught him after dinner and asked, "Did Ron tell you about Ginny and Percy's conversation?" Harry nodded and Bill continued, "Thought so, you looked uncomfortable. You shouldn't worry about her; she was only teasing with Percy. He is blaming himself for Fred and he's depressed. So anything we can do to lighten him up would be good, we've all tried different things."

Harry nodded; they weren't going to figure out her prank because of him. Then the six teens decided to get some fresh air. Walking with the group was more difficult than Harry imagined. He found himself gravitating toward Ginny and wanting to hold her. But that would blow the prank; he really hoped she wasn't planning on continuing it too long.

After they came back from the walk Kingsley had returned and said, "Harry, when you had Ron tell us about the cup you said not to tell about the other things. Do you feel like continuing?"

Harry said, "On one condition. It doesn't leave this room."

Everyone agreed, so Harry said, "The cup wasn't his only Horcrux. He had planned a seven part soul. He had Hufflepuff's cup, Slythrin's locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, the ring, the diary, the snake and the seventh was in his body. The diary was the one from Ginny's first year I didn't understand what I had destroyed but Dumbledore did. He made a study of Voldemort and when he was getting ready to die he told me about it and told me it was ok to tell Ron and Hermione but that was all. He planned for them to go with me, Ron would keep us moving and Hermione would keep us from rushing ahead. I couldn't have made it through without them, they both saved my life. Dumbledore found and destroyed the ring. Then we spent last year finding and destroying the locket, the cup and the diadem. Then Neville killed the snake."

Kingsley said, "We know the cup was in Gringotts and the snake was with Voldemort, Malfoy gave the diary to Ginny where were the rest?"

Harry said, "The ring was in Voldemort's maternal Grandfather's house, the Diadem was here in the room of requirement. The locket was supposed to be in the cave that Dumbledore and I went to the night he was killed. But someone else had beaten us to it. We figured out Regulus Black took it; he turned to the light when he found out about the Horcrux and died retrieving it. He had Kreacher take it to destroy it but elf magic couldn't touch it so Kreacher put it in the Library at Grimmauld Place. We all touched it when we were cleaning the room."

George interrupted, "You mean that necklace with the oval pendent that had an S shaped snake?"

Harry said, "That's the one. We searched the place and decided it must have been thrown out then Ron remembered Kreacher taking a bunch of stuff and hiding it so I called Kreacher. That's when he told us about Regulus. Then he said Dung took it when he cleaned out the place. So I sent Kreacher to bring Dung to us. Took him three days but he got him and he would hit Dung with a sauce pot every time he refused to answer a question. Turned out that he had taken the locket and was trying to sell it along with a bunch of other stuff in Diagon Alley, when Umbridge stopped him. She took the locket and told Dung she wouldn't turn him in this time but she would if she ever saw him again."

"As a bribe?" Kingsley said,

"Yes." Harry said, "That's when we started planning the break in at the ministry."

"That was you? Umbridge kept saying it was but I didn't believe it. You took Moody's magical eye?" Arthur said,

"Yea, I couldn't stand the thought of that woman having it." Harry said, "It was stupid because it nearly got us caught but I don't regret it."

"But she still has that locket." Kingsley said.

"It's a replica." Hermione corrected, "I made it hoping it would be longer before she detected it."

"I don't think she knows it's a fake. " Arthur said, "They thought you only broke in to save the muggleborns."

Harry laughed, "No that was just a bonus. We felt bad because Ron was impersonating Reg Cattermole and it was his wife on trial. By the way do you know what happened to them?"

"They escaped and went to America." Arthur smiled, "Who did you and Hermione impersonate?"

Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief, they were glad they got away "I was Runcorn and warned you in the elevator that they were watching you. I've never seen you glare at anyone before, you'. Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk, she had to go with Umbridge down to the trials."

"That was the worst thing I ever had to do, except perhaps when I impersonated Bellatrix." Hermione said.

"When did you do that?" Bill asked.

"Gringotts." Ron said, "Hermione was Bellatrix, she transfigured me to look like a Romanian Voldemort sympathizer and Harry was under his cloak with Griphook."

"Griphook the goblin helped you?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, we couldn't have made it without him." Harry replied

"Then you escaped on a dragon." Charlie said, and Harry nodded.

Bill asked, "So any idea why you have become so..."

Harry interrupted, "Dangerous and out of control?"

"I was going to say powerful." Bill laughed.

"I told you about the Horcruxes that Voldemort made." Harry said, "But there was one more he didn't intend to make. The night he killed my parents when the curse reflected off me and hit him a piece of his soul broke off and landed on me. I was a Horcrux and the only way to destroy the soul piece is to destroy the container. That's why I went out to let him kill me. It didn't work just like I thought because I lived and the Horcrux didn't. But I'm ok with being wrong on that."

"So when the soul piece was removed, you became more powerful?" Bill asked.

"Not quite," Harry said, "we carried the locket around for months before we could destroy it. When it was my turn to wear it I couldn't do any magic."

"So it was blocking part of your magic. Now it's not and you have to relearn how to control the new unblocked power." Bill summarized.

"Yes, exactly." Harry said, "Of course I can't prove it but that's what I think is going on."

"I'll talk to Albus and see what he thinks. But I'm sure you're right Harry." Minerva said.


	6. Control

The next morning at the Burrow during breakfast Ron grabbed the Daily Profit. On the front page was a picture of Harry, one hand holding up the reporters the other pulling Luna to her feet. You could tell she was talking then she would be on the ground again. The caption was The Man Who Won Has a Girlfriend.

The article below talked about what had happened at the funeral and what Luna had said. It followed with a speculation of their relationship and some quotes from people who claimed to know both of them. Romilda Vane was reported to have said there was no way Harry would be caught dead dating Loony Lovegood and laughing as she walked away.

Several others said similar things until they got to Dean Thomas. He said that Luna and Harry are friends. They even went to a Christmas party two years ago together just as friends. He went further to say Harry has always protected his friends to the best of his abilities and that it's the only reason he himself was still alive.

All in all Ron thought it could have been worse. He would need to warn Luna in case she hadn't seen the paper yet. Hermione came down while he was reading. As soon as he was finished he handed it to her.

Ginny came down and asked, "What's the paper say?"

"Harry has a girlfriend and it's Luna." Hermione was chuckling.

Ginny laughed, "Who did they interview?"

"Well a lot of people." Hermione said, "Romilda Vane was rude, but Dean Thomas says they are just friends and credits Harry with saving his life."

"Nice of him." Ginny said.

When they were ready they took the floo to McGonagall's office. Neville and Luna were in the office and Hagrid was just leaving.

"Luna did you see the paper?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I hope Harry isn't angry. Dean was so nice to set the record straight," Luna said, "he called at the house last night to make sure I knew what was coming."

Ron and Neville looked a bit shocked but Ginny said, "Yes, he's very thoughtful that way. How did your date with him go?"

"Not bad, but we don't have a lot in common we're going to stay friends."

Minerva stopped the conversations when she arrived, "Good you are all here. Hagrid informed me Harry had a rough night. There are only pieces of beds left and Hagrid actually had to leave the room for his safety. But Harry said it was the worst nightmare he has ever had. You were right about him burning through Dreamless sleep potion more quickly. "

"Where is he now?" Ginny asked.

"Eating, he was almost finished with his second plate full. "

The group left to find Harry, he was still in the Great Hall eating but his plate was almost empty. Ginny asked, "Full yet?"

"I feel like I'm Ron." Harry chuckled, "This is the third plate and I'm mostly satisfied but not full."

"Hey, you're a growing boy, you need some food." Ron said.

They all sat to chat and noticed that Harry continued to pick at the food around him. He would grab a piece of bacon before answering a question, or another piece of toast. When he finally stopped picking at food Ginny was sure he had eaten another plate full.

Soon Professor McGonagall walked in with Professor Flitwick, Minister Shacklebolt and four other men, Minerva said, "Harry I know your friends want to help you control your magic. But I don't want anyone hurt. I think we should start with you working with us and the Aurors; you don't work with your friends until we are satisfied. Don't argue Ronald, I am not stopping you from being here you will be able to work with him later."

"Fine, I guess that fair." Was his reply.

They left the Great Hall and decided to work at the quidditch pitch. Harry was to be in the middle of the pitch with the four Aurors and the rest would watch from the side.

The lead Auror said, "We are going to stun you and we want you to protect yourself but no return shots."

"I would feel better if we could test this on a dummy before I try to use it against anyone." Harry said, " I really don't want to hurt you."

The lead Auror said, "To bad." And all four fired stunners at Harry. Before anyone could even protest that he hadn't drawn his wand Harry had thrown out a wandless shield that was so powerful it knocked the Aurors back ten feet.

"Sorry." Harry yelled.

The men slowly got to their feet and walked back to their starting position. Kingsley had met them and the lead Auror said, "He pulled his wand really fast, I didn't even see it."

"It was wandless and non-verbal." Kingsley said, "Maybe you should take his advice about using spells against a dummy. And he may have more control if you let him get his wand first." The Auror nodded.

By this time Harry had pulled his wand and was ready. The four raised their wands and Harry said, "I'll try to hold back this time."

"No just do it the same non-verbal but with the wand. I want to see the difference it makes." They repeated the exercise but this time Harry sent them twice as far.

They didn't move so the Harry and Kingsley ran down to check on them. They were chuckling so Harry asked, "You ok?"

The leader asked, "You want to join the Auror program right?" Harry nodded, "You're hired."

"Harry this is head Auror Roberts and his top three Aurors, Robards, Smith and Cummings. Between the four of them you're looking at almost one hundred years of experience fighting dark wizards." Kingsley laughed, "And you just knocked them on their butts."

"You should have warned them." Harry said.

"He did" Auror Roberts said, "that's why there were four of us instead of just the one we normally test with. Cummings, you ready to test whoever else wants to join?"

"Yes sir." He replied and started to get up, Harry stuck out a hand to help him. The man gratefully took the hand up and said, "I'm glad you're on our side Potter welcome to the team. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Harry grinned and they walked over to the group on the sidelines.

"Hey Ron, do you still want to be an Auror?" Harry asked

"Yes."

"What about you all?" he continued.

"No way." Neville answered, "That's your thing I'll stick with plants thanks." Hermione, Ginny and Luna just shook their heads.

"This is Auror Cummings Ron he wants to give you a go at the shield's like I did."

Cummings saw Ron's indecision, "I'll be testing you alone. The others only came because the Minister said Harry was too powerful for just one Auror. We didn't believe him, but I'm thinking we could have had twenty and it wouldn't have made a difference."

"One I think I can deal with." Ron said, "And you're right twenty wouldn't have made a difference to Harry."

Ron was able to block the spell and knock the man on his back. The second time it was two of them and they still took a step back. The third time it was three Aurors and they broke through his shield but Ron jumped out of the way of the stunners and still avoided the attack. The fourth time they used three again but he was to do the spell verbally. He blocked them and they were knocked back a step.

Next they had Harry and Ron shooting spells but they were attacking a dummy instead of people. They tested both Harry and Ron for several hours, and then stopped for lunch. The house elves set out picnics on the pitch. Everyone was quiet while they ate. When everyone else was finished Harry was still eating.

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "Harry are you making up for lost meals over the last couple of weeks?"

"I haven't missed any meals." Came his reply, "Kreacher was bringing me food to the island."

The others in the group were startled, Hermione asked, "Have you been eating as much as you have today?"

"Yes," Harry said, "and I'm ready for dessert."

Kreacher popped in and said, "Master I have your treacle tart ready."

"You're the best Kreacher thanks." Harry then ate the whole tart.

Hermione pulled Kreacher over to Minerva and asked, "Kreacher, has Harry been eating like this since the battle?"

"Yes," Kreacher replied, "Master's magic is very strong and it takes a lot of food to keep him from running low."

"Thank you Kreacher." Hermione said, "Professor I think this may also be the cause of his lack of sleep. I think we need to get a specialist here to look at him. It's like he's in stuck in fight mode and can't turn off the adrenaline." The Professor agreed and left to speak to Madam Pomfrey.


	7. What About Harry

That evening when he got ready for bed Madam Pomfrey was there with a tray of vials. The Healers had stopped by and had prescribed a regimen of potions. It seems that Harry's body was stuck and too exhausted to change. It was still reacting like he was in battle. He wasn't sleeping well so his body wasn't resetting. He was burning through potions and food at an enormous rate. If he continued at this pace he would be in a lot of health trouble.

Harry asked, "How long do I have to take all this?"

Poppy said, "Until I say so. These are to help your body calm down, rest and recuperate. This is dreamless sleep potion. Hopefully combined these will allow you will sleep without destroying the room."

Over the next week Harry took the potions, he was sleeping, he look better and he hadn't destroyed the room again. He had put back on the weight he had lost, and was eating smaller meals. The dark circles under his eyes were fading. His magic seemed to be easier to control but he hadn't lost any of the new power and in fact he thought it may have increased.

By the end of the week the Healers came back and they started reducing the potions he was taking. Over the next week he took fewer and fewer potions and he still wasn't wrecking the room. The last night he didn't take any potions. The last potion had been dreamless sleep so tonight they would see if he still had nightmares and if the room destruction would return.

Harry did have nightmares that night. Only one caused him to wake up and it was early in the morning. But the good thing about it was the room wasn't destroyed. Despite the nightmares Harry was happy, he finally felt normal again.

The next morning the Healers, Aurors and his friends showed up again. After going through tests for both the Healers and Aurors Harry was pronounced healthy again and under control, Harry asked, "Professor, I would like to stay here another week just to make sure. I don't want to go to the burrow only to have a relapse and destroy it."

Minerva said, "That's fine Harry, I was going to suggest the same thing." Her next question was posed to the whole group, "Now what are your plans about finishing your education?"

"If allowed I want to come back and finish my last year and take my NEWT's." Hermione said.

"Me too." Neville said.

Ginny and Luna said, "I'll be here."

Ron looked at Harry and said, "We've signed up for the Auror's office, I'm not sure what we can do."

"Actually you will be on assignment." Auror Roberts said, "You are to come back and finish schooling and try to recruit new Aurors. I will be sending Aurors to work with you and any new recruits. I expect you will be working with them at least once a week and have homework. We are dangerously low on Aurors. We only have half the force we had two years ago."

"I think we can work on that." Ron said, "Professor is the school allowing our whole year to come back?"

Minerva sighed, "I'm not sure about the kids that sided with Voldemort. But the rest are invited, I'm putting an ad in the Prophet to ask them to contact me."

"What about teachers, we don't have a DADA, Transfiguration or muggle studies teachers do we?" Harry asked.

"Actually," Auror Roberts said, "Auror Cummings will be the DADA teacher, although we may need him for cases now and then. But I am suggesting that Minerva make you, Ron and Hermione his assistants so that if he's gone you can take the classes."

"I'll help, it will be like the DA again." Harry said, Ron and Hermione agreed to help too.

"Neville," Minerva said, "I would like you to assist Professor Sprout. She has a few injuries that are going to limit her for a while."

"Absolutely Professor, I would love that." Neville smiled.

"Ginny will you return as Quidditch Captain?" Ginny agreed heartily and Minerva turned to Luna, "Would you agree to be Head Girl?"

Luna smiled dreamily, "Of course Professor, anything to help."

"Who's to be our Head of House?" Ginny asked.

"I have asked Hagrid to take that duty. He has agreed to take it until I can find a suitable replacement." Minerva smiled, "He doesn't think he can handle the job. I will be working on him though."

That evening Neville and Luna left before dinner to spend some time with their families. Ron and Hermione took off for a walk around the lake. Harry and Ginny sat by the lake.

Harry was looking at Ginny when he said, "I love you."

Ginny smiled widely at him and cuddled closer, "I love you too."

"My first night back when Ron was telling me about the prank," Harry sighed, "I had wondered why you had waited on me. I'm glad you did even if I don't understand it."

Ginny frowned at him, "Of course I waited for you. I love you and I don't want anyone else."

"I'm a very lucky guy." Harry smiled.

"I feel pretty lucky myself." Ginny smiled in return.

"So this prank. Do your Mum and Dad know about us and the prank?"

"Oh yes." Ginny grinned evilly, "And Mum is furious with the older boys, though she did say not to be too mean to George, the others are fair game. Mum was so happy I think she has started to plan the wedding."

"So have you broke the news that you want to play professional quidditch first?" Harry asked.

"No, I want to live." Ginny smiled, "Besides who says I can't be married and play professional quidditch. I just can't give her grandchildren until I'm done, although that may be just as bad."

"Well you are the youngest. Just tell her you're waiting for the others to start first." Harry said.

"That's right I can sick her on Bill and Fleur. They are already married and should be popping them out."

"So back to quidditch you wouldn't object to having Potter on your uniform instead of Weasley?"

"Well I am hoping to start quidditch right out of Hogwarts. So either we have to get married right after term or you'll have to settle for Weasley for a while."

"I guess we do need to wait until we're out," Harry grimaced, "I bet they don't allow married students in the dorm."

"Probably not. Besides I want time to plan my dream wedding. Engagements generally last about a year, although I have a cousin that's been engaged for five years."

"I wonder if magical engagements differ from muggle ones."

"Well the way it's traditionally done is, first the man asks the woman's parents for her hand in marriage, unless it's an arranged one." Ginny said, "Then he gets a ring and asks her on bended knee, can be with all your friends and family present or alone, but I think alone would be best. Then you have the bonding ceremony."

Harry interrupted, "Most of it sounds just like what muggles do but what's the bonding ceremony?"

"It's rather old fashioned," Ginny said, "but a wizard does an spell over the clasp hands of the two getting married and it gives a sign of whether or not they are compatible. I've heard of engagements being broken because they didn't like the sign they got."

"What kind of signs are there?"

"I don't know all of them but everyone wants the infinity symbol," Ginny said, "because it's supposed to mean together even after death."

"Well how much longer is the prank going to last. I can't ask you officially until then." Harry said.

"I don't know," Ginny laughed, "but I am losing interest in it fast. If they hadn't been so stupid about it I would just drop the prank but I need to teach them a lesson."

"You're right," Harry said, "Percy more than anyone else. When Ron was telling me what he had said, I was so mad the bed was shaking. But then he said you were going to prank them I thought it was brilliant."

"Everyone's coming tomorrow to celebrate your recovery so maybe I can round it up then." Ginny said.


	8. Life happens

The next day everyone but Percy had shown up. Harry had thought that maybe he knew they were going to prank him but Ron said, "He said he had something planned with his girlfriend. I didn't even know he had one to be truthful. He had been following the Ministry so closely that I didn't think he had time for girls."

Harry was disappointed because the next time everyone would be together would be on his birthday in three weeks.

Percy did end up at Hogwarts later in the afternoon though. But they still didn't feel like they could finish off the prank because he came to announce his engagement and to introduce his fiancé to his family.

After everyone but Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left, Harry asked Ginny for a walk. They walked in silence for a while until Ginny said, "You've been very quiet today. Are you mad?"

"Disappointed," Harry smiled, "not mad I would have liked to be announcing our engagement instead of listening to Percy."

"Would it help to talk about what our life will be like?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, tell me how wonderful it will be." Harry said.

"First I need to ask some questions. Do you want to have kids in this life we're planning?"

Harry grinned, "Yes."

"Well how many?" She smiled.

Harry thought for a moment then laughed, "Well in fifth year Professor Trelawney said I would be Minister of Magic and have twelve kids. So we already know how many we'll have right?"

Ginny stopped walking, "TWELVE! Oh you can just forget that."

"Ok, well how about more than one and less than twelve?" Harry was still laughing.

"Twelve." Ginny muttered still in shock.

"Well how many do you want?" Harry asked.

"Two or three," Ginny said, "I want a boy and a girl but if we get two of the same kind I'm willing to try one more time. I don't want seven but then again neither did Mum and Dad."

"How many did they plan?" Harry asked.

"Five."

"Well I'm glad they didn't stop. I'd be very lonely." Harry said.

"Just how lonely would you be?"

"Well I wouldn't have my best friend then would I. I wouldn't want to think of how my life would have been had I not met Ron." Ginny glared, Harry said, "Without you I'd be dead so I wouldn't be worried about being lonely."

"Ginny, we need to get going its almost dark." Ron yelled.

"Alright we're coming." Ginny yelled back.

Harry stopped her for one last kiss before they had to leave, "Well as long as I'm still living here I get to kiss you goodnight."

"We'll end the prank on your birthday at the latest." Ginny tried to reassure him.

The next morning Kingsley arrived with Harry's friends to talk, "The Ministry is going to have an award ceremony here at Hogwarts a week from Friday. You, Ron, and Hermione will be getting an Order of Merlin First Class for stopping Voldemort. Neville, Luna and Ginny will be getting one for leading Dumbledore's Army in resistance to death eater's all last year and during the battle. Everyone who was killed will also get one. All other fighters will be getting an Order of Merlin second class. There will be a ball following in which you six will lead the dancing."

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Not again."

Ron laughed until Hermione reminded him, "You have to dance too."

"I think we can get you guys some help." Ginny chuckled, "I'll call Fleur. I think she has already figured out I'm pranking the boys and I think she'll help and keep it secret."

She found Fleur with her Mum drinking tea, "Ron and Harry need your help. The Ministry is having a ball a week from Friday."

"Are zey any better zan at ze Yule Ball?" Fleur asked.

Ginny laughed, "No."

"Mum, I may need your help too." Fleur said.

So every day for the next week Fleur and sometimes Molly would come to the school and teach the four some of the more traditional wizard dances. Fleur would dance with Neville to show how it was done then stop and watch them try to copy it.

One day they brought Madam Malkin to fit the teens for their dress robes. She fit the boys first as they would be the fastest. Then they left to find something else to do while the girls were fitted. By Friday they were all ready to go.

Friday morning in the common room Ron asked, "So how are you wrapping up this prank?"

Ginny grinned and said, "They will find out when Harry escorts me in. Percy's been bugging me all week to go with his friend from the Ministry. I keep telling him I'm going with my boyfriend and he keeps yelling at me to stop lying about having a boyfriend. Bill, Charlie and George only started bugging me this morning about who my boyfriend is and how funny I'll look trying to waltz alone. And none of them can even be mad because I have already told them who my boyfriend is."

"I hope they are up front so we can see their faces." Harry chuckled.

In the early afternoon Luna, Hermione and Ginny left to get ready. Later with an hour left to get ready Neville, Ron and Harry went up to their dorm. They were done and back down when Fleur walked in, "You need be down at the Great Hall. The girls will meet you there."

The three young men left the common room, when they reached the entrance they were met by Professor McGonagall, "You will be waiting in the anteroom next to the Hall with all the other award recipients while people arrive. The three young ladies are waiting in the common room. They will be brought down when the doors have been closed and you have been brought out of the anteroom. I think this will wrap up the prank quite nicely."

They waited as other awardees came into the anteroom, first were the Weasley's and their dates, later the rest of the Order and DA trickled in. Finally with only ten minutes until the start they were allowed to go to the Entrance Hall. Ron, Harry and Neville waited by the stairs because they would be the last one's into the Hall

First down the stairs was Fleur. She had instructed the girls to come down one at a time so that each could have their own grand entrance. When Fleur reached the bottom Bill stepped out took her hand and kissed it then she put her arm through his and they stepped into their place in line. The procession into the Great Hall would be the Order Members, then the DA Members then finally the six of them.

Harry noticed all the Weasley brothers looking around he nudged Ron and asked him, "What are they looking for?"

"Ginny's date." Ron replied while Harry grinned.

By this time Luna was half way down the stairs and Neville was stepping out and copied Bill in his greeting. Next down the stairs was Hermione, Harry turned to Ron to say how nice she looked but Ron was standing there with his mouth open nearly drooling. Harry reached over and closed his mouth. This woke Ron up and he stepped out to greet Hermione.

Finally Ginny stepped out; there was an audible gasp in the hall from four of her brothers, then a chuckle from most everyone else. Evidentially her brothers had just realized that Ginny was a beautiful young woman.

The next gasp happened when Harry stepped out and greeting her in the same fashion that Bill had greeted Fleur. Ginny was smiling and laughing slightly, "I think this went beautifully. I don't think I could have shocked them more if I tried."

Harry chuckled and whispered, "You are so beautiful. I have the ring can I ask you now?" Unknown to Ginny Harry had found a ring and Mr. Weasley had pick it up for him.

Ginny couldn't talk so she just nodded. Harry pulled out the ring and got down on one knee, "Ginny I love you. They time we get to spend together is the best of my life. Would you marry me?"

Ginny still couldn't talk well but she was able to push out, "Yes!"


	9. Pranking Fallout

Harry got up and placed the ring on her finger. The entire crowd, minus the four brothers, was cheering for them. Then they kissed. When they pulled apart it was quiet and Percy, George, Charlie and Bill were standing just to the side. They all started talking at once.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going out with Harry?" Bill asked.

"You can't have been going together long enough to be engaged." Charlie said.

"You weren't teasing?" George asked.

"This has to be a prank." Percy said.

Harry held up his hand, "Ginny told you a month ago we were dating and you didn't believe her. One of you even called her a liar. She decided to prank you because you wouldn't believe her. The prank was only to keep you in the dark about who she was dating. We were going to tell you last week when you all came but Percy got engaged we didn't want to ruin that day for him. We decided weeks ago that we want to be married and I had to wait until the prank was done before I could formally ask her. I wasn't planning on asking today but your Dad was able to pick up the ring for me. We've been dating for a year and I already asked your Mum and Dad, and they were agreeable to us getting engaged and eventually married."

"Not bad Ginny," George said, "not a bad prank. Pulled it off flawlessly you got us all. I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I really thought you were just taking the mickey out of Percy." He hugged Ginny and shook Harry's hand.

"Sorry Gin Gin, by the way when did you grow up, I missed it." Charlie also hugged her and shook Harry's hand.

"Wow, umm I owe Fleur five galleons. I didn't think… "Bill stuttered, "I guess I'm not ready for you to be grown up yet either. Harry you know you couldn't find a better gir... woman."

Harry nodded, "I know."

"Seriously it has to be a prank. The Prophet says Harry…" Percy said.

Ginny interrupted, "That's your problem Percy, you believe what the Prophet says about Harry. You think of him as The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Undesirable Number One or The Man Who Won. Harry is not those people. He's a nice guy that has had the world on his back for his whole life. He was celebrated for beating Voldemort as a child and all that is to him is the night his parents were killed. The world loved him because the prophecy said he would defeat Voldemort for them, he stressed over having to kill someone. Then the he became the bad guy, and all he wanted was to keep his friends safe. Now he has won and everyone wants to see and touch him, and all he wants is a quiet normal life. Harry hates all the attention; he's only here today because he wants the rest of us to get some recognition."

Harry hugged Ginny glad that she understood him, "I love you."

Percy was stunned, "So you're really engaged?" Ginny and Harry nodded, "Wow umm…. Ginny, sorry I didn't believe you and called you a liar. Harry, I don't know that sorry will ever cover what I've said and thought, but I am sorry."

Harry shook his hand and said, "Percy I have no hard feelings for anything concerning me. I understand what was going through your mind, a lot of other people thought the same way, some still do. But, don't ever talk bad about Ginny… ever." When Harry had said that last sentence his voice was completely different and an aura of power surrounded him. In a blink of an eye the effect was gone leaving many wondering if it really happened or if it was just their imagination.

But Percy knew it was real; he wasn't left with any questions. Harry would protect Ginny; it didn't matter if it was from death eaters or her brothers.

The day after the ball Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. An owl flew in carrying the daily Prophet. It landed in front of him and stuck out its leg. Harry took the paper and the owl flew off. Harry was looking at the rolled up newspaper trying to decide if it was worth opening.

Ron walked in and saw him eyeing the paper, "You know it's just going to bug you until you look."

Harry looked up and grinned, "Where's the others?"

"Still in bed. I decided to come have breakfast with you instead of waking the whole house. I left a note so Mum won't have a fit. You certainly gave my brothers a shock last night, thanks for warning me."

Harry had finished his breakfast and picked up the paper as Ron sat down and started eating. The front page headlines were about the awards and the ball. Harry was glad their engagement didn't knock the awardees off the front page.

As Harry continued to flip through the paper one page caught his attention. It had a picture of him and Ginny dancing. And the article said: Man Who Won With Yet Another Girl.

Harry Potter seems to be going through girls rather quickly. It was only a few weeks ago that he was linked to Luna Lovegood. But at last night's Awards Ball Mr. Potter was dancing with a red head. The couple was reminiscent of his late parents James and Lily Potter.

This brought several questions to my mind. Is he trying to replace his mother? What happened to poor Ms. Lovegood? Has his battle with You-Know-Who left him dangerous and unstable? Where has our Hero been hiding himself? What is he hiding? The last time he was seen was at the funeral services for those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Some of these questions I can answer. As for where is Ms. Lovegood? She attended the ball with another award winner Neville Longbottom, whose parents are still suffering from their run in with death eaters years ago. After the ball I was able to ask them a few questions. I asked her how she felt after being dumped so quickly. Her answer was quite surprising she said, "Dean Thomas already set the record straight on this weeks ago. You need to leave Harry alone." To make this clear I looked back at the article she referred to and Mr. Thomas had said that Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Potter were just friends.

Now as to where our Hero has been hiding and is he dangerous and unstable? My sources at St. Mungos say that several of our top Healers left the Hospital several times in the past weeks to go to Hogwarts. Some people think that Harry Potter had been gravely injured and has been recuperating tucked away at Hogwarts.

But we have to wonder why the Ministry has been sending four of our top Aurors to the school every day since Mr. Potter's actions at the Funeral Services. That was when he picked up twenty reporters and flung them off fifty feet to the side. Speculations are that he is out of control and they are trying to keep him from becoming the next dark lord.

As his actions and mental state are in question I implore him to give me an interview. I could clear up any questions and set the record straight. He wouldn't be bothered by reporters anxious to find out what's happening with our most beloved Hero.

Rita Skeeter

Harry's first thought was, not a chance Rita. Then he showed the article to Ron. When he had finished Ron said, "You're not going to fall for that are you?"

"No," Harry laughed, "Rita will not get close enough to even ask a question. If I give an interview it will be with someone who has a good reputation. I would like the speculation to stop and I don't want to be called the next dark lord."

"What we need is for Potter Watch to start up again." Ron said, "Lee would do a good job."

"Brilliant," Harry exclaimed, "Hermione will never believe you came up with this one."

"What did I come up with?" Ron asked.

"Let Lee interview me on the wireless."

"But Potter Watch isn't going anymore." Ron responded

"True," Harry said, "but don't you think that if he told the WWN that he was going to interview me that they would give him some air time?"

Ron finally got it, "They would probably only offer him a week or two." Harry and Ron were still laughing when Hermione and Ginny came in and sat with them.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked. Harry explained Ron's idea; Hermione kissed him and said, "Brilliant."

Ginny left to floo George and ask him to find Lee and bring him to Hogwarts. When she returned she said, "George thinks it's a brilliant idea and couldn't believe it came from Ron. He left Percy in charge and is off to find Lee. They'll come here as soon as they can. Professor McGonagall is waiting for them, but wants to be here when you discuss it."


	10. The Interview

Thirty minutes later Minerva arrived with George and Lee. They were followed into the Hall by Kingsley and Auror Roberts. Minerva said, "I asked Kingsley to come so he can offer advice."

They had all read the article so Harry said, "I want to answer questions but I don't want Rita anywhere near me. I would much rather Lee do it."

"I would love to do it Harry." Lee said, "But I think we should have questions submitted from other sources. I'm so close to the story I may not ask the questions they want to know. Like I doubt I would ask any questions about the DA since I was part of it."

Harry was skeptical until Hermione said, "The more questions they get answered now the less they'll bug you in the future. I think we should have all the reports come to the Great Hall and listen to the interview and submit questions as you go. We can do the interview in another part of the castle and just run questions from the Hall to your interview."

Kingsley agreed that would be a workable solution, and they started making plans. When they decided a time they informed all the papers and the wireless.

A week later all was ready. Harry had discussed with Kingsley, the Weasleys and the Professors what he should say about Voldemort and his horcruxes. He thought he had a fair idea of what questions would be asked.

Lee sat up his equipment in an empty classroom out of site but not far from the Great Hall. There was enough space to have the most important people Harry wanted in the room with him. Likewise the Great Hall was set up with desks so that each reporter could write new questions and submit them to a ministry employee who would use the interoffice memo spell to send the question down the hall.

When they started Lee said, "Good afternoon everyone I am River and welcome to Potterwatch. For those you who have listened before welcome back. For those of you who have not let me introduce you to our show.

A few of my friends and I came up with the idea to distribute resistance information. We wanted the truth not what the other news sources were spouting from the Ministry. The idea was a bit scary because if Volde's people had found us we would never have had the chance to rot in Azkaban.

We each had a code name to protect ourselves. I went by River but my name is Lee Jordan. We had several friends of Potter contribute to the show. One was Royal, but his other name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, newly elected Minister of Magic. He is here with us today welcome Minister."

"Thank you Lee always good to be here." Kingsley said.

"Raven is also here, his other name is George Weasley. Welcome George." Lee continued.

"Thanks Lee. Good to be back." George said.

Lee continued, "We had two other regular contributors Romulus and Rapier. Unfortunately both died in the Battle for Hogwarts. They were Remus Lupin and Fred Weasley. We will now have a moment of silence for all those who died at the hands of Death Eaters and Voldemort."

After a few moments Lee continued, "Ok now to the show. Minister I understand you would like to start with an announcement about the demise of Voldemort."

"Yes I do." Kingsley said, "Voldemort's body was proven to be dead and has been tossed through the veil. The Auror department had never believed him fully gone because there was no body. But they believe it this time."

"That's lovely." Lee said, "Thank you Minister we all rejoice at this news. George do you have any news to add today?"

"Well as you know Lee, I have been devastated by Fred's death." George said, "I had considered closing the shop, but my silent partner refused to let me, thanks Harry. So I will be reopening probably at the beginning of August. Not sure exactly when, because I have a lot of cleanup and manufacturing to do."

"George does the words silent partner mean anything to you?" Lee chuckled.

"Of course it does." George smiled, "I only needed to thank my friend Harry for helping me get my head back on straight."

"Well speaking of Harry," Lee smiled, "we happen to have him here for the first time ever to Potterwatch. Welcome Harry Potter."

"Thanks Lee." Harry said, "I can't tell you how great it was to hear those familiar voices when we were on the run. We only got to hear it a few times last year, but it was a real boost when we were down."

"You're welcome." Lee laughed, "Now we have a few people you consider friends here with us today do you want to introduce them?"

"Well in addition to Minister Shacklebolt, you and George, " Harry said, "I have Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Firenze and Sprout. And then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy, then Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. And finally Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley."

"Quite a group of friends there Harry." Lee commented.

"I would have liked to have had the DA and the Order in here too but there wasn't enough room for everyone." Harry said.

"Yes that would have been an additional hundred people." Lee said, "What can you tell me about the DA and the Order?"

"The DA was a group of kids during my fifth year that took it upon themselves to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, "We started the group because Umbridge wouldn't let us use magic in DADA class. She said if you study hard enough you should do just fine on your OWLs and NEWTs. Hermione was the most furious, how could that woman expect us to pass our tests if we were never allowed to actually do the spells before we sat for the test. I don't know about you but I can't usually do a spell on the first try."

"Me either," Lee said, "so it was Hermione's idea, figures she isn't called the brightest witch of the age for no reason. So the group was started who attended and who taught it?"

"Well I taught it, and we had about thirty students, from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, fourth through seventh years. We didn't invite any Slytherin's because we thought they were all for Voldemort's cause, which was wrong. Although I don't think any of them would have broken the rules to join us. And if they had it would have put them in a lot of danger from the kids who did support Voldemort." Harry then gave the entire list of names.

"So did they all fight in the Battle for Hogwarts?" Lee asked.

"Yes they did," Harry said, "even the two who were underage. Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley. Unfortunately we lost Colin in the battle. I really didn't expect Colin and Ginny to fight but I didn't have a choice in it. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are still recovering in the Hospital. Terry Boot was released earlier today."

"Ok, if this was a DADA club why was it just called DA?" Lee said.

"Shortening it was a way of hiding what it was." Harry said, "But it was also a strike at Ex-Minister Fudge. He was accusing Professor Dumbledore of making an army of kids to take over the ministry, that's why Umbridge wouldn't let us learn anything. So we called it Dumbledore's Army."

"I loved that." Lee said, "Ok, so did it work? Did the students learn defense?"

"Yes," Harry said, "I don't know about the other years but we had the largest group ever to reach a level of E or better for the OWL."

"Well Angelina and I both got E's on our NEWTs." Lee said, "So I would say that's a yes. What about the Order?"

"The Order of Phoenix is an organization that was fighting Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as I prefer to call him." Harry said.

"Hold on a second Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name?" Lee asked.

"Yes his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry replied, "He anagrammed that into 'I am Lord Voldemort'. I thought it was pretty stupid when he told me that in my second year but I guess he thought it sounded more impressive than Tom."

"Yes well I guess the Evil Dark Lord Tom doesn't have the same ring of threat to it." Lee said, "So the Order of the Phoenix fought him, was it filled with people who specialized in fighting dark wizards like Aurors?"

"No not really." Harry said, "I mean there were several Aurors in the group but there were also housewives, business men, professors and even Mundugus Fletcher. I don't think I knew everyone who was in the Order but Professor McGonagall would probably know."

"There is a list of Order Members on a plaque that has been set up in the Ministry Atrium," Kingsley said, "there is also a list of DA members and anyone else that fought in the battle."


	11. More Interviews

Lee said, "Thank you Minister. Alright Harry we have our first question. We have invited reporters from around England to come and ask Harry questions. They are in a room down the hall listening and submitting questions through ministry employees. For some reason Harry is reluctant to speak directly to the people who were putting his picture in their papers every day last year with the heading of Undesirable Number One. Ok, so the question is, Harry do you have a girlfriend?"

"More of a Fiancé." Harry said, "We got engaged just before the Award Ball last week. Ginny Weasley and I have been dating for a little over a year."

"So the report that Luna Lovegood was your girlfriend was untrue?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "Luna is my very good friend, we went to Slughorn's Christmas party two years ago as friends and that is it."

"So what happened at the funeral that caused the reporters to speculate?" Lee asked.

"I hadn't seen any of my friends for two weeks and I was trying to go talk to them." Harry said, "The reporters surrounded me and one knocked Luna down in his haste. I only meant to move him out from between us but I ended up picking up the lot of them. I moved them to the side and sat them down easily as I could, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I made sure Luna was ok and then I left so that none of my other friends would be hurt by people trying to get to me."

"So what happened then?" Lee asked.

"My friends followed me and we finally got to spend some time talking." Harry said.

"What happened to make you disappear for two weeks and where did you go?" Lee asked.

"When Ron, Hermione and I were on the run we camped on an island for a few days." Harry said, "That's where I went; I won't tell you exactly where it is because I find it's a peaceful place to think, away from the madness of the world. I went because I was having control issues. When Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby he managed to block some of my magic. When he died, the block was gone. I had been used to dealing with one amount of magical power and now I have more. That was why I picked up all the reporters instead of just the one. I had to relearn how much magic to put into a spell so it didn't have a disastrous effect."

"But when you picked up the reporters it was wandless," Lee said, "shouldn't you just use your wand and get control?"

"I didn't even realize I was doing wandless magic until Luna asked where my wand was." Harry said, "As it turns out the wandless magic is less powerful and harder to do one specific thing. With a wand my magic is more powerful but easier to lift one person rather than the whole group. My problem was that I wasn't able to reset after the battle I was still in fight mode. Even in my sleep I was using magic. I was afraid I would hurt someone so I went to the island to try and control it."

"What kind of magic did you do?" Lee asked.

"Well I was having nightmares about the battle and so the magic I used in the battle nightmare was coming out as a tremendous wind." Harry said, "I didn't have any luck controlling it myself; I was eating a ton of food but still losing weight because my body would burn it off so quickly. First we tried dreamless sleep potion, that stopped the nightmares for a couple of hours. But we found I was burning through potions like I was food. The healers were able to sort me out though. It took two weeks but I am able to sleep now without doing any magic even if I have a nightmare."

"That's great," Lee said,"so Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus can share a dorm with you without being blown off the bed. Oh here's another question. Harry what's the story with Gringotts?

"Ok, during my sixth year I had special lessons with Professor Dumbledore." Harry sighed, "He told me to pass the information on to Ron and Hermione but absolutely no one else. Before the first lesson we speculated what they might be, special defensive or attack spells or something. But it wasn't it was a series of memories Professor Dumbledore had collected about Tom Riddle."

"He taught you about Voldemort?" Lee asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "I know a lot about the man. There was a point in his childhood when I thought, 'wow that poor kid'. But then he pretty much obliterated any sympathy when he killed his muggle father and framed his wizard uncle for it."

"Wait," Lee exclaimed, "Voldemort was only a half blood?"

"Yes. The pureblood thing was just to get into power he didn't really believe it; he used the pureblood fanatics to his own means. Professor Dumbledore showed me every memory he had collected which covered up until Voldemort disappeared from work when he was eighteen or nineteen." Harry said, "He was working for Borgan and Burkes in acquisition. He found something he wanted took it, killed the woman who owned it, framed her house elf for the murder and left the area to learn more dark arts. When there were no more memories we discussed what we had seen and he asked me what I thought happened."

"He had a thing for framing people didn't he." Lee said, "Why couldn't you tell anyone else? And what happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore didn't want Voldemort to know we had figured out what he had done." Harry said, "If he would have known what I was doing he would never have let me finish it. What happened was one of the memories was of Voldemort asking a teacher about a Horcrux. That is a piece of magic so evil and vile that even the book 'Magick Moste Evile' only said 'on the subject of the Horcurx we will not say a word'. Basically as long as this Horcrux is intact the owner can't die. That doesn't mean the body won't be destroyed but the soul will remain here and not move on."

"A ghost is an imprint of a soul so it's not like that, right?" Lee asked.

"Right, Voldemort had made a Horcrux out of the item he had stolen." Harry said, "When he tried to kill me as a baby his body was destroyed but his soul was still around. He described it as being lower than the meanest ghost. Now in my sixth year Professor Dumbledore knew he was dying. He had been cursed badly and it was being kept in the blackened hand by a potion. That would wear off over the summer. He also knew that Draco Malfoy had been told by Voldemort to kill him or Voldemort would kill Draco and his family. To spare Draco of that and himself a horribly painful death he asked Professor Snape to kill him, Professor Dumbledore, when the time was right. Late that year the Professor thought he found the Horcrux and the two of us went after it. It was not there but the trip and what he had to do had made him weak. That was the night Professor Dumbledore died."

"So that was your assignment from Professor Dumbledore find and destroy the Horcrux." Lee said.

"Yes, we finally figured out that he put it in the Lestrange's vault for safe keeping." Harry said, "We planned to break into Gringotts and steal it."

"Why not ask the Goblins to help?" Lee asked.

"I didn't want to endanger the Goblins any more than I had too." Harry replied, "I know one died when Voldemort found out it had been stolen, but if he had thought they had given it to us, he may have tried to wipe out the whole race."

"Wow, so you broke in, found the item in the vault and road a dragon out?" Lee asked.

"We did have help but his help didn't include an exit." Harry said, "That we had to figure that out on the spur of the moment."

"Who helped?" Lee asked.

"Well I don't know if it will cause him any problems so I'd rather not say." Harry said.

"Are you sure Voldemort's gone?" Lee asked.

"About as sure as anyone I guess." Harry said, "I had seen him before he got a body back and he was just a small pillar of black smoke. I didn't see anything like that rise out of his body. I think the Auror's are right and that he is gone."


	12. Hours of Interviews

"So Hermione, you were never one for flying at school how did you like the ride on the dragon?" Lee asked.

Ron laughed, "She wanted to keep it for a pet."

"Oh, I did not." Hermione said, "I was only concerned if he could make it on his own because he couldn't see and had been locked up in the cavern for so long. Anyway the ride was terrifying and I think I cried the whole way."

"Well what about you Ron, Harry you guys love flying how was it?" Lee asked.

"I was pretty much swearing at the top of my lungs just waiting to get thrown off." Ron said.

"Well first I was afraid it would roll or something and we'd get thrown off." Harry said, "But after a while when that didn't happen I started worrying about when it would stop flying. Where would we be and what would it like for dinner, three highly editable humans right there within reach. Lucky for us in came in for a landing over a lake and we just dropped off into the water then swam the other way."

"Amazing, then did you go straight to Hogwarts and began the battle?" Lee asked.

"Sort of," Harry said, "we went to Hogsmead and set off the Caterwauling Charm, and Aberforth helped us out. We needed to get into Hogwarts to destroy the Horcrux. In Professor Dumbledore's will he left me the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Now he can't give it to me as it is the property of Hogwarts, and he didn't give it to me he was letting me know how to destroy the Horcrux. In my second year when I killed the Basilisk I used the sword. Since the venom didn't destroy the sword it bonded with it. One of the few things that can destroy a Horcrux is basilisk venom."

"I thought the death eaters removed the sword after Ginny, Luna and Neville tried to steal it." Lee stated.

"They did but Professor Snape was on our side and he gave them a replica." Harry smiled, "The real one was hidden in the Headmasters office."

"Well that was exciting." Lee said, "Another question then. This one's for Ginny, what is it like dating the Boy Who Lived?"

Percy grinned he knew what was coming. Ginny said, "I don't know, I don't date him. I date Harry. And Harry is not who you try to set him up to be. He is a nice and considerate person who is always worried about other people. Everyone tries to pin these titles and ideas on him and that just isn't who he is. Harry saved my life when I was eleven, and I had a crush on him for years because of that. But after a while I realized that his bravery is a bi-product of his caring about other people. He's not a knight in shining armor; he's just a guy who sets aside his own fear to do the right thing."

"What of the rest of you," Lee asked, "Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione what's it like being Harry's closest friends."

"He always manages to get caught up in the weirdest stuff." Ron said, "Like the Tri-Wizard tournament. Who would think that a death eater would attack and imprison Auror Moody and take his place teaching DADA? Only to put Harry's name in the Goblet so that Voldemort could try to kill him. But that wasn't until fourth year before that there was the Troll, the stone, a basilisk, and then an animagus death eater posing as my pet rat."

"I've always been amazed he wanted to be my friend." Neville said, "I'm nothing special and for a long time I could hardly do any magic. But Harry taught me when we were in the DA. He really took time and showed me and now I've got a lot more confidence and can do what needs to be done. I don't know if I've ever helped him but he's helped me a lot."

"Neville you've always been more than you thought you were." Harry said.

"Harry is very nice." Luna said when it was her turn, "This group, the five of them are like brothers and sisters to me. I can't imagine my life without them in it. I would do anything for them and I know if I ever needed anything they will be there for me."

"Well said Luna." Hermione said, "Being friends with Harry has been the most exciting ride. With Harry around you will not be board. Every year we would wonder if we would have quiet year at Hogwarts, we never did. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have the best friends anyone could ask for; I have learned so much from them. I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives will be like. But whatever happens we will be together through it. One important lesson that Harry taught me is the value in life is in the friends and family you hold dear, even if it's not the family you were born to."

"Anyone else?" Lee asked.

"I do." It wa Dean Thomas

"Ok Dean Thomas is next, go ahead Dean."

"In the past there were times when I envied you Harry." Dean said, "You would have everyone's attention, especially the girls. But you didn't want it, and that I could never understand it. This last year I spent on the run. Knowing people are out to kill you really puts you under stress. It was the first time I understood what it was like to be you. You've been under that kind of stress since you were eleven years old maybe even younger. I understand now why you never wanted attention. I didn't want anyone to look at me or even think about me. I was afraid they would go after my family and friends to get to me. I will never be jealous of you again. You've been through more in eighteen years than most people will in their entire life time. Thank you for everything you did."

"Thank you Dean," Lee said, "I think a lot of us better understand Harry now. Next question, if you destroyed his body when you were a baby how did he get a body back?"

"You remember at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament…" The questions went on for several hours and Harry was starting to get tired of it all.

Finally Lee said, "I don't think we have any more questions from the reporters. Is there anything else you would like to say Harry?"

"Yes, I would like to thank the Professors, the DA, the Order, the Centaurs, the Hogwarts House elves and Grawp, Hagrid's brother, the people of Hogsmead, the former students and everyone else who fought in the battle. I have additional thank you for Neville, Luna and Ginny. Thanks for taking over the DA in our absence and keeping the resistance alive. Lee thank you and your friends for Potterwatch. You have all been an inspiration to me and to the magical world."

"Thank you for those kind words Harry." Lee said, "On behave of the Wizarding World I thank you and your friends for getting rid of this force of evil. I know you have sacrificed a lot; I hope people will give you the peace you desire. Minister any last words."

"I just want to remind everyone who should have been in their seventh year at Hogwarts last year to please contact Minerva McGonagall if they would like to attend this year." Kingsley said, "Anyone who missed their OWLs or Newts can come to the Testing department at the Ministry if you don't want to return. Contact Minerva if you have questions. And if anyone wants to work for the Ministry please apply, we have several openings. And for those at Hogwarts if you have any interest in joining the Aurors we have an Auror teaching DADA this year and a few trainees will still be finishing school so you could also talk to them."

"Auror trainees will be at Hogwarts?" Lee asked.

"Well only two." Kingsley answered, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have both signed up for the Aurors and their first assignment is to finish school."

"Harry and Ron are Auror's? I feel safer already." Lee said.

Harry interrupted, "I know a lot of people thought that Alastor Moody was paranoid. But he had it right. We all need to keep a watch out for Dark Wizards and Witches. Aurors can only catch those they know about. If we can stop someone before they get as dangerous as Tom was it will be much better for us all. Personally I don't want another child to have to go through what I did."

In unison the rest of the room yelled, "Constant Vigilance!"

Harry chuckled with Lee as he signed off, "Well that's it for this edition of Potterwatch be safe and be vigilant. Good night."

Lee waved his wand and said, "All clear. That was fantastic Harry."

"You all stay here Minerva and I will escort the reporters out." Kingsley said.

"Don't let Rita give you the slip." Harry said, "And if she gives you any trouble just tell her to quit 'bugging' you. And emphasize the word bugging."

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Kingsley asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Harry laughed.


End file.
